


A New Beginning

by kataras



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataras/pseuds/kataras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about life after marriage, immediate paternal instincts and Jiyong having to look at Seunghyun not just as a boyfriend, but husband, father to their child and patriarch of the family they've built together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

“She’s beautiful,” Seunghyun sighs, his hands wrapping around the sleeping, vased-shaped body of their newborn.

“She is.” Jiyong whispers, connecting his fingers gently with her cheeks. He brushes it lightly, with eyes that shone as if to say she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to them.

“And she’ll grow up to be even more so, hopefully like her father.”

Seunghyun lets out a light chuckle, and it’s like the gentle rustle of the leaves in the wind. Jiyong feels his fingers twitch - like how it usually does whenever he’s restraining himself from buying another packet of cigarettes from the glass casing at the upper shelf of the supermarket – but only this time, he’s trying to capture the moment, something that’s only figuratively possible to achieve, he thinks.

“You’re quite the egoistic bastar—“ Seunghyun doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, because he feels the sting of Jiyong’s ostensibly harmless slap on his forearm and almost loses his footing.

“Owww, what was that for?!” Seunghyun retorts perplexingly.

“Don’t cuss in front of our child! You’re a Dad now; at least you ought to behave like one!” Jiyong chides half-mockingly.

“Okay, mother of our new born.” He counters , sending Jiyong his usual quirky wink.

“Hey—who say’s I’m mom… ?!” Jiyong scoffs, sucking on his inner bottom lip.

“If it’s anything im the way more responsible and laconic one here!”

Seunghyun lifts his eyelids, and he thinks about how Jiyong has never looked this beautiful - all flushed, pinkish cheeks and his golden tousled locks, slightly frayed. Something about his whole appearance that made him seem like he’s originated from a Waterhouse portrait. More beautiful than the endless star studded skies. More beautiful than even the sheer resplendence of the _Aurora Borealis_.

He wants nothing more than to take Jiyong’s lips in his. So he does. Their lips connect for the briefest moment before he pulls back slowly, still smiling. Jiyong’s eyes are shining like frozen glossy eyes underneath the morning sun and he’s still gaping, really.

“Yah, wh-what’s that for?” he stutters, still struggling to catch his own breath.

Seunghyun chuckles gently, “Kwon Jiyong, you’re going to have to work on being laconic, because I can see how you’re feeling in between flustered, humiliated and embarrassed yet slightly ecstatic all at once. It’s not like I’m trying to correct your fatherly behavior or anything but try being a little more cryptic, Mr _Effeminate._ ”

Jiyong’s feels his tonsils constrict and he doesn’t know how else to counter Seunghyun’s daunting preach, so he brushes a finger once more, gently against Hyemi’s rosy cheeks in attempt to divert the older man's attention. She elicits a bubbly giggle, eyes sinking to form twin crescents as she swipes playfully against the more _effeminate_ of her fathers.

Seunghyun looks at Jiyong and then back at Hyemi and he doesn’t think he’s ever smiled this much in his entire twenty six years of life.

**Author's Note:**

> You must forgive the immature, infantile and ignorant me from three years back, writing as if Seunghyun would be twenty-six forever, dreaming about GTOP as if BIGBANG would never end and that the threat of enlistment was nothing but just a dream gone wrong. Nuff' said. I'm feeling horribly and terribly nostalgic, re-reading this. The mistakes in this fic are all mine. Forgive me for not proof-reading this properly through - I don't think I can. Too many memories, they come hurtling back at me. It's not easy growing up with Big Bang. Not easy at all :/


End file.
